


it's been like a year lol

by NyannyCat_13



Series: "Uh, do whatever you like, I'm super dead" [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: Mac n Liberty: FOR THE LAST TIME ITS NOT A DATEMac n Liberty: were honestly just rewatching DEH for like the 40th time and still crying over itJpegs: this friendship has escalated so quickly I wouldnt be surprised if you were dating by the end of the weekLafayhen: secondedTURTLEZ: thirdedMac n Liberty: ignoring that





	it's been like a year lol

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been like a year haha. Shit happened, bad things ended, life moved on, honestly I'm very emotionally tired so shut. Don't worry tho, I'll prolly be fine once I talk to my friends.
> 
> Also I'm in high school now so that's new I guess.
> 
> I'm posting this on my phone and tags/fancy stuff like italics aren't working so I'll fix those things tommorow just know there aren't pets in this one like I promised.
> 
> And finally quick thing do you people think I should just start another fandom series that may or may not be finished bc I'd be okay with that

"um guys so”

Ham-i-lion has added CreatedEqual to the group

Ham-i-lion: whoo

Ham-i-lion: ok

Ham-i-lion: so

TURTLEZ: yes oh dearest Alexander?

Ham-i-lion: As you all know

Ham-i-lion: Halloween is like in next week.

Jpegs: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiioiiiiiiiight

Jpegs:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand?

Ham-i-lion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND

Ham-i-lion: has anyone even started yet.

Ham-i-lion: . . . Guys its been five minutes I'm very disappointed in all our you

Lafayhen: no wait alexander I have of the started

Lafayhen: I think

Lafayhen: wait shit what was I

MomLizard: EXXUSE ME THE CUSSING EXCUSE IS OVER DO YOU WANT ME TO S L A P P

Lafayhen: no no don't please

Jpegs: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand shes gone

Ham-i-lion: you said you and herc were gonna be Rams or Kurt

Lafayhen: oh

Jpegs: dude whyre you calling him Rams?

Ham-i-lion: ??? Its Rams Weeny what did u expect

TURTLEZ: NO WAIT ALEX STOP

TURTLEZ: ITS NOT

TURTLEZ: JESUS THATS ACTUALLY REALLY FUNNY

Ham-i-lion: WTFS SO FUNNY ABOUT THE GUYS STUPID NAME YOUR angering ME OF F

Ham-i-lion: had to censor the cuss word

Jpegs: oh dearest friend of mine

Jpegs: its Ram Sweeny

Jpegs: not Rams Weeny

Jpegs: Sweeny as in demon barber Sweeney Tod

Jpegs: not Weeny as in Weiner

Ham-i-lion: . . . Oh

Ham-i-lion has left the chat.

Mac n Liberty: he just stared at the air with the straightest face for like 10 minutes then left the room im scared what did you do

TURTLEZ: SCROLL UP

Mac n Liberty: oh what

Mac n Liberty: GEEZ ALEX WHY

Lafayhen: you guys on another date?

Mac n Liberty: FOR THE LAST TIME ITS NOT A DATE

Mac n Liberty: were honestly just rewatching DEH for like the 40th time and still crying over it

Jpegs: this friendship has escalated so quickly I wouldnt be surprised if you were dating by the end of the week

Lafayhen: seconded

TURTLEZ: thirded

Mac n Liberty: ignoring that

Mac n Liberty: update he just screamed at me to know if I can see

Mac n Liberty: *sew

Jpegs: can u

Mac n Liberty: of course who else made my coat that isNT UGLY IT'S ACTUALLY AMAZING YOU PEOPLE JUST DON'T KNOW STYLE IF IT HIT YOU

Lafayhen: ofc it isn't as though everyone thought it was too unflattering to make themselves

Lafayhen: I typed in ugly but that works too thanks autocorrect

Jpegs: autocorrect and misspelling will kill us all someday

Mac n Liberty: W H E N. D I D. T H I S. P I E C E O F P O O P. B U Y. A. F R E A K I N G S E W I N G M A C H I N E.

TURTLEZ: I've known this guy like all of my life and I have to say Im p sure no one knows

Jpegs: two words Martha. Washington.

TURTLEZ: oh yeah okay that makes sense

Mac n Liberty: I need to go bury my shame in sewing so Ill be busy making heathers stuff you guys better start on your stuff soon too or ill be all alone bye

Mac n Liberty: that was Alex stealing my phone

Mac n Liberty: and also wait all of you sew

Mac n Liberty: wait shit apparently were going fabric shopping bye

Lafayhen: geez now not only is he dating this kid, but he's in a leash to?

Jpegs: we all learned this a while ago

Jpegs: Alex does what Alex wants

Jpegs: if he can stop him, well try

Jpegs: but were all on leashes at this point

Lafayhen: oh right forgot about that

. . .

MomLizard created the chat, “hollyweiner stuff"

MomLizard added Jpegs and CreatedEqual.

MomLizard: wait so 

MomLizard: which heathers who

CreatedEqual: Eliza please we've already had in-depth discussions about this

CreatedEqual: im Chandler

Jpegs: im Macnamara

CreatedEqual: & ur Duke

MomLizard: . . .k I can be a female woof beast sometimes

Jpegs: FEMALE WOOF BEAST IM CRYING

MomLizard: k shut up Peggy that's enough

MomLizard has blocked Jpegs

MomLizard has blocked CreatedEqual

MomLizard has deleted the chat, “hollyweiner stuff”

. . .

“Slight problem”

Ham-i-lion has added TURTLEZ to the group chat.

Ham-i-lion: you've been bugging me so here

TURTLEZ: oh what

TURTLEZ: which color is amaranth again?

Jpegs: that one pinkish slightly purple one

TURTLEZ: oh

TURTLEZ: OH

TURTLEZ: OH HHHHH MY GOD ALEXANDER

Ham-i-lion: shut up

TURTLEZ: wait it has to be Jefferson right

Ham-i-lion: NOOOOOOO

Jpegs: yeah it is 

Ham-i-lion: NO OOOO IT IS NOT

Jpegs: well sucks for him

Ham-i-lion: what the absolute fuck does that mean

Ham-i-lion: and I don't fucking care if I'm slammed this isn't the main chat

Ham-i-lion: *slapped

Jpegs: it means Jefferson confirmed likes you

Jpegs: your prolly making that one face but no it's true

Jpegs: Madison confirmed it hang on

Jpegs: “All I know is, The first day of Freshman year he ran to me and screamed, and I quote, “HE’S BACK! SHORT STUFF IS BACK!”

Ham-i-lion: first of all I don't believe you second of all when did this happen

TURTLEZ: while he was trying to prevent you from killing yourself with that stupid drink and took away your phone

TURTLEZ: do you seriously never scroll up?

TURTLEZ: oh wait you weren't part of that chat

Ham-i-lion: NOT WHEN IT ISN'T REQUIRED

Ham-i-lion: I don't believe this

Ham-i-lion: I'm going to kidnap Madison one second

Ham-i-lion has left the chat.

TURTLEZ: better than what I thought he was going to do

Jpegs: yea I thought he was gonna kidnap Jefferson

Jpegs: idk if this'll be any better tho knowing him

. . .  
. . .

“Um guys so”

CreatedEqual: WTH DO YOU MEAN “PULLING A MULAN AGAIN?!?”


End file.
